Hetalia- The Changeling Curse
by blackstar62
Summary: Canada aquires a strange curse that ends up having the Hetalia eight switch bodies. Hungary races against the clock to lift the curse before time runs out. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Changeling

**I was watching Fairy Tail Episode 19 and thought thought that it would be an epic story if that happened to Hetalia characters. I am so excited and proud to present this to the world. Check out my others stories and forum. I love reviews good or bad. Don't be a stranger :D**

**America **switches with** Britain**

**Germany **switches with** Italy**

**Japan **switches with** Russia**

**France **switches with** China**

"Hey, guys. I found this weird flyer," Canada announced. Everyone stared at him. "When did you get here?" America asked absentmindedly. Canada shook his head in disappointment. "Never mind that. Look! It even comes with a reward."

Everyone gathered around. "It's in some ancient language. We're never going to decipher that," Britain remarked. China stepped up. "I specialize in ancient languages since I'm the oldest, so let me read." Everyone reluctantly took a step back. China read the text aloud.

"_Kara Da Ta Da. Kara Bahala. Sara Dara Demi Ren. Kara Dakara Par._" When he was done he scratched his head in confusion. "What? That's crazy!" Suddenly, the text on the paper started to glow. Everyone quickly stumbled back. After a brief moment, the words dimmed. Everyone stood there in silence.

Finally, America shook his head. "Wait, since when do I wear glasses?" Britain looked up. "I thought I was the one with glasses!" Then, he swept his gaze toward America. "Hey! Since when did everyone look like me?" America snorted. "You dimwit. What are even-BLOODY HELL!"

China laughed. "Silly. I still look gorgeous. Do I not?" Everyone glanced at him. America squinted. "You okay, China? You never made a remark about your appearance before."

France gave America a sideways glance. "You sure using a lot of big words, America. Are you all right?"

France and China looked at each other. They gasped in unison. "My face! We did you steal it, you thief!" China cried. France scowled. "I no want your stupid face!"

Germany giggled. "France is speaking funny." Everyone turned their gaze toward him. Russia scratched his head. "Germany, I thought I told you to lay off the beer."

"What do you know about him, Russia?" America inquired. "I'm not Russia! At least I think I'm not. He looked at Japan. "Oh no…I guess I'm a not so little man now. America? What do we do?"

Britain stood up straighter. "Don't worry guys! I'll save the day!" America wrinkled his nose. "_Don't worry guys! I'll save the day!_" He imitated. "You and your big ego! I swear, you git!"

Everyone started arguing at once. A not so deep voice rang throughout the room. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone paused. "Italy…" They breathed in unison.

"Why are you acting so foolishly?" Italy demanded. "This jealous scoundrel stole my face!" China announced. Italy shook his head irritatedly. "You idiots! No one stole anybody's face. Don't you see? We've all switched bodies."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Stop fooling around, Italy!" China scolded. Italy scowled. "I'm Germany, you swine!" He corrected. China gulped. "So, you mean-

"Yes," Italy replied. America and Britain. China and France. Russia and Japan. And worst of all, Italy and I. We have all switched bodies."

Germany was devastated. "Switching with is the worst?" Italy turned on him. "Don't get teary-eyed on me."

"Oh no... you guys, I just remembered something." Everyone looked at Canada. "It's an ancient Canadian curse. It's called the Changeling. I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't recognize it at first."

"A curse..." America breathed thoughtfully. Britain turned to France. "So...You're China, right?" France took a step back. "Yes..." Britain grabbed him by his throat. "Damn it! Why'd ya do that, man!?" France struggled. "All I did was read stupid spell!"

America grabbed his shoulder. "That's enough, America! And China." He turned to Canada. "Well, since this is from your country, you know something about it, right?" Canada shook his head miserably. "I'm sorry. That's as much as I know."

China fidgeted. "Ahh! These stupid clothes!" He started to pull his shirt off. France tackled him. "What you think you're doing? Keep my shirt on!" The two started to get into a struggle.

Germany gasped. "Look at me! I'm taller than you, Germany!" Italy sighed. "Don't get comfortable. It won't be long." Canada groaned. "Oh yeah...and if we don't reverse the spell within an hour it was cast, you guys will be stuck like that forever!"

Everyone started panic. "How long have we've been switched?" Italy asked. "Twenty," Japan replied. "So we have forty left." Russia looked around. "There has to be book on this somewhere."

Britain laughed. "Ha! Who reads books anymore?" He joked. "Everyone except you," America said back. He started sniffing himself. "I say, don't you ever wash your clothes? They smell like you dipped them in fry grease."

Britain gritted his teeth. "Of course I do. And I like that smell. It's better than smelling like a tea bag-" He paused. Was it him or was he seeing a flying mint bunny? "Dude, I think I'm seeing things." Then, he saw fairy fluttering around. "I think I need to sit down." And he did.

Russia blinked. _Is it me, or do I feel evil energy emitting from my body? _Italy rubbed his belly. "Why am I so hungry?" He asked. Germany waved his arms. "Because you're an Italian! And Italians are always hungry." Italy looked at him. "Alvays?" Germany nodded. "Always."

Italy let that sink in before shouting. "Get me out of this wretched body! I can't function like this! I feel so weak and tired!"

Russia rubbed his head. "I feel so funky."

"I must say, I've never felt so layed back in my life. It's nice." Germany grinned. "See, it's not all that bad." Italy whirled on him. "Just because I give it one compliment, it doesn't mean I want to stay like this forever!" He gripped Germany's throat and proceeded to choke him. "GHAA-AHH! Japan help! He's choking me!"

Russia watched curiously. _It's so weird watching this in reverse. _America stepped in. "Would you two knock it off!?" China started sobbing. "STOP HURTING HIM!" He wailed.

Russia sighed. _At this rate, we're never going to get the spell lifted._


End file.
